Tsubasa's Aviary
by Ash-Mesteno
Summary: Yu discovers that Tsubasa -unsurprisingly- has an affinity for bird-keeping. Then, when the eagle-blader gets an important call from the WBBA, he more or less leaves Yu in charge of his birds. Now, we all know Yu's love for mischief, so what's going to happen? Read to find out! One-shot.


**Hurray for one-shots inspired by your pets that pop up during writers' block! Hurray! *throws confetti***

 **Ryuga: *facepalm* Scatter-brained monkey… Ahem! Ashay-kid doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade, or any of these characters! Thank goodness for that…**

 **Me: HURRAY! HIP HIP HOOOORAY!**

 **Ryuga: -_- …why do** ** _I_** **have to do the disclaimer?**

* * *

The birdcage-lined room vibrated with incessant chirping, chattering, and squeaking. Soft down feathers wafted across the air like snow, as yellow, red, and orange beaks pecked through their troughs, scattering water droplets and diverse seeds. Various birds sat on various perches in their various cages; some swinging on their ropes whilst others rested on branches. Plump budgerigars strutted in front of mirrors, admiring their own colorful plumage, and green parakeets squawked out badly formed words.

The snowy-haired man chuckled, as he filled yet another trough with yellow, miniscule millet grains. Multi-colored birds flocked towards it immediately, squabbling over the best position on the trough.

Golden-brown eyes twinkled with amusement. "Now now, there's no need to fight, my friends." The man then smiled, gently stroking their brightly-colored heads through the cage bars. "My pretties…"

 _SLAM!_ His moment of peace was interrupted, as the door to the room he was in flung open. A childish voice called out, "Tsubasa? Are you in here? There's a- _woah_!" the carrot-headed juvenile stopped in his tracks, awestruck at the scenery that greeted him.

"So cool!" Yu skipped in between the two rows of bird-cages, stopping to admire each bird residing in them. As he stopped to scrutinize, he exclaimed, "Tsubasa, since when did you start keeping birds?"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, and dryly said, "Since several months ago. My first bird, of course, was my eagle-" he nodded towards the bird, which was perched majestically on a tree outside the room's window-"then after him, I thought it would be nice to have an- an aviary, you may say."

"It's pretty cool!" Yu repeated his statement from earlier.

"Yes, well, I intend to make it a proper aviary." Tsubasa explained, bending over and filling an earthen bowl with water. He then straightened his back, and counted on his fingers. "Right now, I have around a dozen budgerigars and a pair of parrots."

Yu hopped onto an empty table and started to swing his legs. "Cool! So…what're their names?"

"Look at these four." Tsubasa, glad to see someone interested in his beautiful birds, eagerly tapped a cage in which _three_ budgies perched- a blue one with black speckled over it, a green one, and a fat little budgie which was as yellow as a canary. He named them respectively. "Meet Felicia, Papegoya, and Citrus." He suddenly frowned. "But where's Skye?"

"Is that him?" Yu pointed to the far left of the cage, from which a white budgie splotched with blue hung upside-down, stealthily stealing the lettuce-leaf of an oblivious green ring-necked parrot in the neighboring cage. Tsubasa nodded.

"Yes. That's typical of Skye; he's the boldest of my budgies." He chuckled. "I don't think Nippy's going to be very pleased when he sees what he's doing."

Yu raised a questioning eyebrow. "You named that parrot _Nippy_?"

With a sigh, Tsubasa shrugged. "It was the only most suitable name I could think of; watch, and you'll see what I mean."

Even as Tsubasa spoke, Nippy had spotted Skye stealing his food, and, with a menacing squawk, the parrot pecked the budgie away. Hunching up his feathers, Nippy then proceeded to drag his lettuce to a safer place.

Yu sweat-dropped. "I see what you mean. Have you taught them any tricks, Tsubasa?"

The eagle-blader nodded. "Yes. My parrots can mimic words, and respond to some signals that I give them. Let me show you-"

With a sudden exclamation, Yu cut him off. "Oh no! I forgot to tell you, Tsubasa, but you got a call from the WBBA!"

Tsubasa swiftly looked up. "And when was that?"

Yu sheepishly scratched his cheek. "Well, I don't remember _when_ , but I do remember Ryo asking me to look for you, since he said he wasn't getting an answer from your phone, so I-"

"Sheesh, no wonder! I'd turned it off when I was feeding the birds. Well, if Ryo wants me, then it must be important." Tsubasa eyed Yu carefully. "While I'm gone, make sure not to get into trouble."

Yu pouted indignantly. "Of course I won't!"

Tsubasa frowned with a heavy suspicion, but nonetheless, made his way out of the room, with a simple, but firm, "Stay true to your word."

When he was gone, Yu jumped back onto the table, and sighed immediately. "Agh. I'm bored, and just sitting around stinks." He thought for a moment. "Tsubasa said not to get into trouble, and I don't think watching the birds would be any harm, would it?"

With that in mind, Yu started to roam around the room, peering through the cages and playfully sticking his fingers through the bars.

For a while, that was all he did, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Yu rushed out of the room, and opened it.

Seeing the magenta-haired boy at the door, Yu let out an exclamation of surprise and joy. "Tithi!? When did you get here?" the two friends embraced heartily.

Tithi excitedly jumped up and down in his signature way. "We're here visiting! Dynamis is visiting Gingka, and I wanted to come and meet you, so Tsubasa, who was passing by, told me where you were!"

"I'm glad you came!" Yu grinned. "Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" He quickly led Tithi to Tsubasa's room full of birds.

"I never knew Tsubasa kept birds! This is amazing!" Tithi exclaimed, rushing over to look at all the cages. He at once asked, "Can we let them out of their cages?"

Yu twisted his face, and scratched his head. "Well, Tsubasa said not to get into trouble, but I suppose _just_ letting them out of the cage won't hurt…" with that in mind, **(A/N: Yes, I am repeating that phrase on purpose)** Yu carefully slid back the bolt of one cage, letting the door swing open slowly. He poked his head in. "Hey, little birdies; you can come out!"

Cocking their heads up, the budgies spread their wings, soared through the open door, and landed on a curtain rail. Nodding approvingly at Yu's handiwork, Tithi went and opened Nippy's cage-door. When Nippy -true to his name-, tried to nip him, he merely chuckled. "Well, aren't you a grumpy thing!"

The parrot didn't look exactly pleased at what Tithi had called him.

Oblivious, the two continued opening the cages. When their _noble_ work was done, Tithi chuckled. "I bet they're all so happy to be out of their cages after being cooped up in them for so long!"

Yu nodded, but an itchy thought at the back of his head made him uncertain. _Should we really let the birds out of their cages? I hope this isn't what Tsubasa meant by 'causing trouble'…_

"Wow, since when did Tsubasa keep birds?" a female voice suddenly asked.

Yu blinked. "Hikaru? What're you doing here?"

The former Aquario-blader flourished some important-looking paperwork that she held. "Oh, Tsubasa apparently forgot something, and Mr. Director phoned me to ask if I could get it from his house, since I was- coincidentally –at a market nearby. Just look at this beautiful bracelet I got!" she showed it to them. "Anyway, repeating my former question- since when did Tsubasa keep birds?"

"A few months ago." Yu answered. "Why does everyone keep asking that?"

Hikaru shrugged. "He seems to have too much on his hands as it is, what with his position in the WBBA. And you know-" she leaned forward, lowering her voice to a secretive whisper "-there are rumors going around that Mr. Director's training him as his successor!"

Yu's eyes widened. "That's amazing!"

"It sure is," Hikaru agreed, looking curiously at Nippy. "What a lovely bird. My mother used to keep an Indian ring-neck too, you know! She had the sweetest temper. Do- do you mind if I hold him?"

"Sure you can!" Yu generously offered, as Hikaru clicked to the parrot.

"Come on now, that's a good boy, come- _EEK!_ " her gentle cooing was replaced by a scream of horror, as Nippy- who apparently didn't have the 'sweetest temper'-, gnawed on her bracelet. "Get off, get off, get off! That's the latest model!"

She desperately waved her arm, and, when she finally got the squawking parrot off of her wrist, flew out the door, not bothering to close it in her haste. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PESKY CREATURE!"

Yu and Tithi sweat-dropped as they stared, wide-eyed, at the slowly creaking door. "Well, that was…energetic…" It certainly was, because the birds, now galvanized by Hikaru's antics, were stirred into motion, frantically swarming around the room and screeching.

Yu and Tithi's eyes grew even wider. "Yu… what should we do?!" Tithi squeaked.

With a gulp, Yu whispered. "Tithi…I don't know…"

* * *

Ryo Hagane's words echoed in his head, as Tsubasa walked down the lane to his house, head held high. _Tsubasa, I have decided that you are most capable of succeeding me as the Director of the WBBA- congratulations! And always remember...The Phoenix!_

"What an honor!" he mused out loud. Then, being the organized person he was, Tsubasa whipped out a notebook, scribbling something on it. "I'd better make some preparations," He frowned. "First off, I'd better get a haircut. Then, after that, I'll-"

His speech of plans was suddenly cut short, as a frantic Hikaru ran towards him. "Tsubasa! Your bird is _CRAZY_!"

Blinking, Tsubasa said. "Um… alright… if you wanted to give me the paperwork, it's alright; turns out Ryo had a copy with hi-"

"Oh, right, the paperwork. Here you go!" Hikaru stopped, and collected herself, then handed Tsubasa the paper. She leaned over and whispered, "Oh, and by the way, you may want to check on your birds. And congratulations on the position." Nodding at him, the bluenette walked away, her demeanor incredibly changed.

Confusedly blinking again, Tsubasa walked to the door of his house, muttering, "What a crazy day this has been!" putting his stuff away, he opened the door to his 'aviary' to check on his birds. "…and it's only getting crazier!"

Aghast, he stood frozen in the doorway, trying to take in the scene in front of him; the birds flying about, the noise, and, of course, the two boys with guilt-ridden and sheepish faces staring at him, pleading for help.

Struggling to maintain his composure, Tsubasa took a deep breath, and let out a long, low, whistle. Almost at once, the birds settled down, all of them- even Nippy –landing on his shoulders. As he cooed to them softly, Tsubasa shot a menacing glare to the two boys, who gulped nervously.

* * *

"This stinks. A lot." Yu muttered, swinging his legs.

Tsubasa had been furious- naturally -, and had set the two boys to the task of cleaning the birds' cages as compensation. Then he had sent Tithi straight back to Dynamis. That wasn't so bad, but then Tsubasa kept Yu under his careful eye, as he worked on something.

Right now, Tsubasa had fallen asleep on his desk, so Yu was stuck with no one to talk to. "And I've got nothing to do." He whined. "Argh, this is so stinky!" As if he was been diagnosed with ADHD- which he probably was-, Yu got up, and started fiddling with little things here and there. Then, a piece of paper that lay next to Tsubasa's head, on his desk, caught Yu's eye.

"To-do," Yu slowly read aloud the hurriedly scribbled words. "Finish tournament reports. Get barber appointment on Monday." That was all he read.

 _Get a barber appointment._ Yu mused on the latter. "Tsubasa wants a haircut, huh? Maybe I can help, and then maybe he won't be mad at me anymore!" With that in mind, Yu reached for a pair of scissors…

* * *

 **And then Shogun Steel came out! XD Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I saw this joke on someone's profile, and it was hilarious! Anyways, do tell me how this one-shot was, and critiques are welcome! ~_~ Oh yeah, I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to… me birdos! They're the ones who inspired the story!**

 **Hikaru: 'Waving desperately'...'screaming'... -_-...**

 **Me: Oh yeah, I hope nobody was too OOC... maybe of course, for Hikaru... but hey, this is humor! XD**

 ** _And_** **, I will** ** _hopefully_** **update TTCO tomorrow, or the day after, so stay tuned! I edited a few chapters, too...other than that, I don't have much to say…R &R! Concrit is welcome!**

 **KEEP CALM AND LOVE HORSES! (and birds!)**


End file.
